Double Take
by Fleurdetemps
Summary: When the Doctor and his Double Lieutenant Bush swap places they find that it's double trouble. A Doctor Who, Horato Hornblower crossover story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "Contrived escape"**

The Doctor knew what he must do. He must insure that Lieutenant William Bush was kept alive. If the lieutenant were to be executed then he 'The Doctor' would never exist. A tragedy that would send ripples of chaos through time, space and alternate dimensions. The stark resemblance he bore to his ancestor was not uncommon among his people, although Bush was an ancestor on his human mothers side. The plan was perfectly simple, outlandish, but simple. When the coach carrying the lieutenant, his captain and his 'servant' next stopped he would carry out his plan.

* * *

When it was just turning light, but still dark enough for him to be disguised, he made his move. The Doctor walked up to where the coachman stood by the stable door.

"Excuse me, one moment or your time sir, if you please?" He asked the coachman.

"Er? What do you want?," replied the coachman startled by the appearance of the stranger who, if his memory served him correctly bore a uncanny resemblance to one of the prisoners. But he persuaded himself, it could not be the same person as the prisoner was a cripple.

"Where is the town centre?" enquired the Doctor.

The coachman pointed in the general direction turning his back to the Doctor.

"Keep going strai-," his sentence was cut short as he dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry about this, but I've no choice," muttered the Doctor apologetically to the unconscious coachman.

He quickly dragged the fellow into the stable and put on the large cloak and hat the coachman had been wearing, making sure that he covered as much of his face and hair so no one would recognise him. The Doctor hurried to the coach just in time to see the prisoners being loaded into it.

* * *

Later on in the journey after he had deliberately led the entourage off course the Doctor came down the road by the river.

"Hé, Hé, Hé!" he cried, reigning in the horses in just in time to prevent the carriage from ploughing into the icy river.

The gentleman in charge, Cailliard turned to the Doctor his face thunderous.

"A fine coachman you are, god knows! Why didn't you drive straight into the river and save me the trouble of reporting you to the sous-chef administration?" he then turned to the gendarmes and yelled, "Come along you men, do you want to stay here all night? Get that coach back on the road you fools!"

The Doctor kept silent so as not to draw attention to himself. Calliard was now trying to get everyone to heave the coach back onto the road. To keep up appearances he tried to look as if he was pulling his weight. One of the gendarmes suggested that the prisoners help. Two of them stepped down to help - if he remembered rightly one was a captain by the name of Hornblower the other a coxswain called brown- but it was no use the coach wouldn't budge.

"Coachman how far is it to Nevers?" bellowed Calliard.

"Six kilometres, sir," replied the Doctor.

The commander then berated him for his 'faulty navigation' and lack of direction, and set him to work helping dig into the snow for shelter. Inside the Doctor smiled smugly at the thought of Calliard's face when he realised the prisoners had escaped. If his timing had been correct the coach had gone off the road at the exact place he had left the boat earlier and it was dark enough so that the prisoners could slip away. The Doctor hoped that they would take Bush with them even though he was injured or he might be forced to interfere more directly.

* * *

He was able to slip away and watch as 'the prisoners' as they tied up the arrogant Calliard and bundled him into the coach. He chuckled to himself at that amusing sight. Fortunately they had decided to take Bush with them and his job here, for now was done until he was needed again. He hoped that they would be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 'out with a bang'**

Again it was to be the Doctor's responsibility to get Bush out of danger. It was becoming rather tiresome. The man did have to keep putting himself in danger and volunteering for perilous missions. Anyone would think he wanted to die. This time his plan called for expert timing, for he would only have a minute at most to execute it. It was a murky dark night and the Doctor had hidden the TARDIS behind some bushes. He waited silently hardly daring to breath. Moments later he heard the boats coming down river, the splash of the oars as they progressed towards the spot in the river where a powder barge was moored against the side. The Doctor bounded quickly and stealthily across the grass closer to the riverbank, making use of the darkness to cover his movements. He crouched near the powder barge and checked his watch. There was still some time. The Doctor cautiously peered round the side of the barge to see what was coming, but his vantage point didn't give him much of a view. He saw the silhouette of the boat full of sailors, the lieutenant standing at the bow, eager for glory. Suddenly there was a loud report of musket fire, the shouts of soldiers and flashes of light illuminating the night. The Doctor could see the boat containing Bush. It was close, right next to the powder barge. Now was the moment he had been waiting for, a seconds hesitation would mean success or failure, life or death. He could hear the orders being shouted by the lieutenant.

"Damn you Frenchmen! Quickly men! Handsomely, handsomely there-,"

As he came within reach the Doctor suddenly grabbed Bush by his collar and heaved him out of the boat. The lieutenant hit the bank with a flurry of blasphemy.

"You must come with me it's for your own safety," bellowed the Doctor, as he dragged the protesting Lieutenant Bush by his arm towards where the TARDIS was hidden.

"I won't leave my men! Get you filthy hands off me," bellowed Bush, as he struggled to free himself from the Doctor's surprisingly strong grip.

He thrust the cursing lieutenant through the door who almost rolled down the stairs with the force of the shove. Then dived in after the lieutenant, slamming the door shut. Only a second after later they both heard a loud explosion coming from the direction of the powder barge.

It took a minute or so for the Doctor and Lieutenant Bush to recover their senses, both were breathless from the sprint to the TARDIS. It was in that moment of calm that Bush saw the face of the assailant who had dragged him from his boat with such force.

* * *

His mouth fell open, shocked and stunned at what he saw before him. As far as the lieutenant could judge the person opposite him, was him. Bush searched franticly through his mind trying to make sense of it. Did he have a twin that he hadn't been told about? How else could the man opposite him bear such a likeness?

The Doctor had been watching the lieutenant's reactions. Firstly shock, then surprise at his situation, then disbelief and denial. Bush was staring at him as if he had just risen from the dead (which was technically right, not that the lieutenant knew of the Time Lord's regenerative powers). After a few minutes the Doctor finally decided it was time for someone to speak.

"I do hope you realise that I have just saved your life," he enquired.

The lieutenant stared at him his blue eyes growing wider.

"W-what do you mean? Who are you? Am I dead? Is this what heavens like?" replied Bush after a brief pause.

The Doctor laughed out loud, stood up then held out his hand to help the bewildered lieutenant up.

"Come on get up, you're making the place look untidy. Oh, and don't worry all will be revealed in due course, but for the moment I think you could do with a stiff drink."

Bush hesitated for a moment then slowly he reached out and allowed the Doctor to haul him up onto his 'feet'.

"I must get the TARDIS underway first, and then we will have a long chat."

* * *

They were both sitting on plush chairs made of polished wood, upholstered with red velvet embroidered with gold. Next to them was a mahogany table on which rested a tray containing a silver teapot and two steaming cups of tea. For the past half hour Bush had been questioning the Doctor, briefly passing over the fact of how the outside of the TARDIS was much smaller outside than on the inside.

"So your telling me that I'm your-?"

"Great, Great, Great, Grandfather," replied the Doctor.

"And that if I would have died back there that you-?"

"Wouldn't exist," finished the Doctor, "This is becoming rather tedious. I believe that it is the tenth time I have told you."

"But it's just all too fantastic for words," said Bush enthusiastically.

"You know that history records that you died in that explosion. So…now you are free to go wherever and do whatever you want, within reason."

Bush took a sip of tea. Then as the import of what he had just heard sunk in his face fell.

"Excuse me! Are you saying that I'm officially and legally dead?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible. It's… so damn unfair. All right then you have done your part, and saved my life. So now you can let me go back out there and rejoin my men."

"I'm afraid that's just not an option," replied the Doctor sympathetically.

"You can't hold me here against my will. I want to go back, fight and die with honour, not runaway and hide like a coward," protested Bush, as he headed towards the door.

"I wouldn't open the door and go out there if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"Well if you want to be lost in oblivion and spoil all my hard work. Then be my guest, walk out the door, but I wouldn't recommend it. It's rather an unpleasant experience."

"Then take me back where I came from!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that, but there are alternatives you might consider," chirped the Doctor.

"Alternatives? What alternatives would I possibly want to take," asked Bush as he slowly turned to face the Doctor.

"Well, you could…let me see. Ha-h'm," the Doctor paused for a second, stood up and casually walked to where the lieutenant was standing. "You could kind of go back, but to an 'alternative dimension'. It would be almost identical except for a few minor differences."

"That proposition sounds ominously to good to be true. What's the catch? What are these minor differences you speak of?"

"Nothing really…in this particular dimension you just happened to be - married with four children that's all," said the Doctor, rushing the last part.

"Married!?! With children! You call those minor differences," exclaimed Bush raising his voice.

"You could consider them an added bonus."

"Added bonus!"

"Kind of a family without the effort."

"What kind of person do you think I am? Do you think I could blatantly lie, that I could love a wife and children that I do not know?"

"I assumed that you would like the idea as much as I did," answered the Doctor.

"If you like the idea so much, maybe you should take my place and I yours?"

The Doctors eyes suddenly lit up and a huge inane grin crossed his face.

"That's it! You won't be so contrary when-,"

Bush looked at him mystified by what in the world this fellow was going on about. He ventured a question.

"What are you on about? Explain it to me?"

"What?" The Doctor suddenly snapped out of his daydream. "Ah, yes. I aught to explain my idea shouldn't I?"

He started to pace up and down the floor as he described his plan.

"What I am proposing is an experiment. We would, for a set time parameter swap lives. I would take on the task of being a captain in the 'alternative dimension' and you would take my job of being a Timelord and altruistic hero. Of course I would teach you how to use the TARDIS, and there will have to be some alterations, but nothing to drastic. I'll make sure that you have an able assistant to help you-,"

"An assistant," interrupted Bush.

"Yes an assistant. You don't think I run this bucket of bolts all by myself do you? Ah-and for my training I do hope you could oblige by refreshing my memory as to all things nautical?"

"Refresh your memory," asked Bush searchingly.

"Yes refresh. As I know a little of everything clearly I would know something about sailing, but there's no harm in going over the details is there?"

"I don't want to sound ignorant, but what is your job?"

The Doctor stopped pacing then turned to face Bush.

"Of course you sound ignorant, you are ignorant of matters you know nothing about," he replied curtly. "My job …is… well it's hard to explain. You could describe me as a kind of vigilante or policeman. I sort out injustices and combat evil."

"I wish you would show me more respect as your elder," snapped Bush.

"Respect? You must earn respect and you maybe my ancestor, but I am a Timelord and you are not my elder. I am older than I appear and have seen many things that you will never see in your entire lifetime. But let us not quarrel we are deviating from the point. Would you be willing to participate in this little experiment?"

"I will need time to think about it."

"Tell me when you have decided. Tut-tut, you humans always have to think before you do things," stated the Doctor. "I'm never one to brag but-, around 1800 sometime I met Napoleon himself," he let out a small chuckle, "I also became a close friend of your 'Lord Horatio Nelson'."

"Really," asked Bush slightly taken aback.

"Yes of course. How do you think you got to be in the battle of Trafalgar," added the Doctor sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 "A learning curve"**

It was Bush's first day as a 'Timelord'. The Doctor had decided that he should supervise the lieutenant on his first try at 'piloting' the TARDIS. This was his second go. The lieutenant's first try had been a mini disaster. Bush had ended up landing the TARDIS in the middle of a bog on a hostile planet, in the wrong time, and nearly blew several circuits, which had been explained to him as essential parts of the TARDIS. The Doctor had told him that circuits were like sails on a ship without them it wouldn't move. He had also been warned not to go into a certain room, which he had been told contained something called the eye of harmony. The 'assistant' he had been allocated was a girl who had the uncanny ability to walk up walls, sit on the ceiling and camouflage herself against any background. She called herself 'Destiny', which Bush thought was a ridiculous name. He found although she was to be an assistant and thus a subordinate she had the tendency to boss him around. His second attempt at piloting the TARDIS was not much more of a success. The lieutenant pressed several of the buttons on the panel on one side of the central console, and then made his way round to the opposite side. He was just about to press the red flashing button when Destiny chimed in.

"Don't touch that one you want the green button, then the blue, then the red."

"I knew that. I was just testing you!" He snapped.

The Doctor chuckled.

"She's right you know," he said. "You would have sent us back to that bog again."

"See I told you so! You should listen more carefully next time," hissed Destiny.

"I will not be told what do by a woman," replied Bush.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it, if you keep on making blunders like that," replied Destiny.

"It's nice to know you're getting along so well, but can we get on with the task in hand?" interrupted the Doctor.

Both Bush and Destiny shouted in unison.

"NO!" then turned their attentions back to their dispute.

Ever since they had picked Destiny up from her planet the Doctor and Bush hadn't argued. Bush was far too busy exchanging witty retorts with Destiny. On the surface it looked like they were deadly enemies, yet there was playfulness about the way they fought, neither one backing down. Differences were to be expected. They came from different worlds Earth being patriarchal, Destiny's planet Ba'ku being matriarchal. The lieutenant was clearly jealous and frustrated about the fact that Destiny could beat him at almost anything. They were both constantly trying to get one over on each other.

* * *

The Doctor and Lieutenant Bush were sitting in a modern fishing boat in open water.

"Now you have taken your readings, you have to calculate your position using the equation I told you earlier," said Bush, but the Doctor was still having trouble taking the measurements.

"Give me a minute. I'm still trying to figure out what reading I got!"

"Maybe we had better come back to that later err…let's try something easy. Name me all the different sails on a square rigged ship?" asked Bush.

"Now let me see there's a foresail, top foresail, mizzen sail, mizzen topsail, stay sails, royals and…ha h'm aft topsail?"

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong. It's Flying jib, jib, fore topmast staysail, fore staysail, foresail also known as course, fore topsail, fore topgallant, main stay sail, main topmast staysail, middle staysail, main topgallant staysail, mainsail also can be called course, main top sail, main topgallant, mizzen staysail, mizzen topmast staysail, mizzen topgallant staysail, mizzen sail, spanker, mizzen topsail and mizzen topgallant. I picked up how to control the TARDIS quicker than you pick up the essentials of sailing. You will never pass yourself off as me!"

"Listen here I thought all a captain had to do was give orders. I will just delegate this stuff to someone else!"

"You can't do that! Some things a captain has to do. You will give me a bad reputation!"

"Who cares about reputation?" replied the Doctor sarcastically.

"I do! Now let's get back to the lesson shall we? The way to remember the sails is the jib and flying jib is at the bow of the ship, that's the front to you. The staysails are all long triangles. Any sail on the mast nearest the front has the word fore in it. The middle mast has the word mizzen and the sail that sticks out at the back is called a spanker. Topsail means it's the sail halfway up the mast and topgallant means it's at the top of the mast," he explained, "Do you understand?"

"I think I know what I'm doing," replied the Doctor. "I can just improvise."

"Argh! You're hopeless. A midshipman would know more than you. Let's try navigation map reading and plotting courses," said Bush, getting out the map, compass, ruler, dividers and other paraphernalia.

* * *

A little while later back at the harbour where the TARDIS was hidden.

"It was not my fault that we ended up in the middle of the shipping lanes! It was the map it was wrong," argued the Doctor.

"There was nothing wrong with the map! It was you, you have no sense of direction!" accused Bush.

"I am a wanderer I don't need any sense of direction!"

"And what was that large metal ship with no sails and 'Sea France' written on the side doing in the channel? We didn't lose the war did we?"

"No you didn't lose the war. What you saw was the cross channel ferry. England is no longer at war with France, and that's not the only way of travelling to the continent there's the channel tunnel," explained the Doctor.

Bush's face contorted in a look of disgust.

"Ha h'm, well I don't think its right." said Bush sulkily.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Destiny.

"Don't ask!" Bush and the Doctor replied in unison.

"Why? Was it that bad?" said Destiny sympathetically.

"He navigated us straight into a busy shipping lane! We nearly got capsized!" complained Bush.

"It wasn't my fault the compass was off!"

"Oh, was it?" said Destiny.

"Last time you said it was the map that was wrong, now it's the compass! Why don't you just admit you're useless?"

"I-" the Doctor was interrupted before he could start.

"Why don't you two stop fighting? Practice makes perfect you know. All you need is some practice," said Destiny.

"Yes, repetition is the key."

"Oh! Repetition is the key," replied the Doctor in a mocking tone.

"Stop being so childish! Act your age," shouted Destiny.

The Doctor stormed off into the bowels of the TARDIS slamming the door behind him.

"He's just frustrated that he didn't pick it up straight away."

"I know, strange, some times he reminds me of me," said Bush philosophically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 "A 21st century hiccup"**

In the TARDIS Bush and Destiny had just materialized in the 21st century after dropping off the Doctor had .in Bush's time

"Do you think you are going out there dressed like that?" asked Destiny.

"What's wrong with my navy uniform?" replied Bush.

"You look like your going to a fancy dress party, especially with that wooden leg of yours! You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb!"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"The Doctor keeps different clothes for all times and places. We can have a look for something for you to wear," replied Destiny who before Bush could reply dashed out of the room.

hr

Destiny returned ten minutes later, her arms full of clothes. She dumped them unceremoniously at Bush's 'feet'.

"Try one of these suits on," she suggested.

He hesitated not sure what to say.

"Come on don't be shy, choose a suit and put it on!"

"What here, now? In front of you?" asked Bush apprehensively.

"No, in front of the queen in three years time!"

"I- I,"

"Its ok you can use the other room to get changed in," said Destiny grinning.

"What does 'ok' mean?"

"It means fine, alright. Now hurry up get changed," she replied, shoving a shirt, a 'navy' blue suit and black shoes into Bush's arms and pushing him through the door.

* * *

Some time later Bush entered the room wearing a navy blue suit, a white shirt, black tie and black shoes (well a black shoe).

"Suits you, Sir! Don't you look the gentleman! Give us a twirl," exclaimed Destiny.

Bush turned round to show off his clothes.

"It's more comfortable than I expected! The shoes feel a bit strange. What do I look like? Will I pass?"

"You should get away with it. Why don't you come over here and look in the mirror?"

Bush walked over to the mirror adjusting his clothes slightly as he turned to get the best angle.

"So shall we go out into the big wide world?"

"Give me a second to grab my stuff and then we can get going."

Destiny rushed of through one of the myriads of doors and came back a few minutes later wearing a Denim dress with embroidered flowers round the hems she had a matching handbag and was wearing sandals on her feet. In her chin length ringleted blond hair she wore denim 'Alice band'.

When Bush saw what she was wearing he turned his head, blushing.

"Why are you walking about in your slip?" he exclaimed, shocked. "Put some clothes on woman!"

"What do you mean? This is my dress. This is the accepted fashion, and don't call me woman!"

"So you mean I have to walk around with you dressed in virtually nothing?"

"This is not virtually nothing, get with the times man! I wouldn't call your hobbling along with that peg leg walking," replied Destiny but when she looked at his face she saw that she had hit a nerve, "It's alright…I'm sorry I made a dig at you about your disability. Friends again?"

Bush turned his head but still kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor ashamed at the thought of what Destiny was wearing.

"It doesn't matter. Lets just get going you can show me the sights of- what city did you say we were?"

Destiny walked over to where the monitor showed where they were.

"We are in London!" she replied.

"Oh! How marvellous!"

* * *

At first Bush had been overwhelmed by all the noise and was fascinated buy the 'horseless carriages' and had asked whether they ran by steam power like the 'Rocket' Destiny has soon placated his fears. And they were now standing next to Nelsons column in London.

"There used to be a boxing school here, you know," said Bush looking around him.

"Very interesting!" replied Destiny who was not really paying attention. "Now next we will go to the Maritime museum and just for you we will visit the 'Cutty Sark' and HMS Belfast. They've got special activities going on this week."

Destiny pulled a camera out of her bag and got a passer buy to take a picture of her and Bush. He was just about to ask her what the small box she had taken out of her bag was when she told him too look at the camera and say 'cheese!'. He thought that was a strange request but just went along with it, maybe it was some custom he didn't know about?

* * *

As they walked through the maritime museum Bush tried to take in all that he was seeing. There was everything to do with the sea there. He even saw pictures of boats and ships that he had never seen before. Ships that moved without sails; he was fascinated, but he felt rather conspicuous hobbling along with his wooden leg and people kept looking at him strangely. One couple actually asked him weather he was with the museum and could explain some of the nautical terms on the plaque in front of an exhibit. He told them that he was not employed by the museum but he would gladly explain what they wanted to know, as he was a navy officer. He felt happy that he could be useful to someone and warmth welled up inside him. Maybe there was something else he could do rather than fight; yet still he felt that deep longing to be at sea in the midst of battle. They walked into the next exhibit Destiny was still acting like a tour guide having read all the books in the TARDIS library about this era.

"Now this bit is all about Nelson and associated memorabilia. William, on this computer you can type in your name and it will tell you if you or in these peoples case their ancestor was in the battle of Trafalgar."

Bush was surprised by her candid use of his Christian name usually it was his mother or sisters that called him William.

"So do you want me to type my name in and see weather this thing is accurate?" asked Bush

"Yes that's what I want you to do," she replied.

He typed in his name. It came up with some details about him.

"So what do you think?"

"Very nice," he said with a note of irritation in his voice he then turned to look at another exhibit a 'painting of the battle of Trafalgar' Bush peered at it then said, "It's all wrong that painting looks nothing like what happened!"

"Well it was painted fifty years after the event."

* * *

They had looked through the 'Cutty Sark' Bush had made several remarks about its trim and the sails. Now they had reached the HMS Belfast.

"Now you are going to see what a modern, well nearly modern Navy ship is like," proclaimed Destiny as they paid for their tickets.

When they were asked for payment Bush wondered what they would pay for the tickets with. Destiny pulled out a shiny square of some material he hadn't seen before and gave it to the clerk who then slid it through some kind of slot then gave it back. Strange thought Bush maybe it was a new kind of money.

"Has the navy condescended to having to charge visitors to look around its ships to find funds?" asked Bush. "I would like to see what this ships captain thinks about this!"

"This is an educational thing."

"What year is this again?"

"Two thousand and three, ok…I mean fine," replied Destiny frustrated by having to answer so many questions.

They walked round the ship while Bush took note of everything and persisted in asking questions, which to Destiny seemed stupid, but he did not have her knowledge of technology. At one point he tried to slip away to talk to the 'Captain' of the ship but with his wooden leg he didn't get far. He was fairly slow and she could hear him from a mile away. As Bush was walking about on deck he lent over one of the railings to look at something when his foot slipped and he fell head first over board. Destiny saw it almost in slow motion yet she reached him too late to stop him falling.

"Help, some one help me I can't swim," he shouted splashing around franticly trying to keep from going under.

"Man overboard!" Destiny cringed at having to use that sailing cliché. "Hold on I will get some help!"

She rushed over and grabbed the life belt then ran back over thinking trust her to get the sailor who can't swim.

"Catch this! Hold onto it!" she threw it towards him.

By this time the 'help' had arrived. Bush grabbed hold of the life belt and held on for dear life. A rope was thrown down to him and he was heaved up the side back on deck. As Bush came over the side he heard Destiny trying to explain what had happened. When she saw him she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh! William, thank goodness you're alright!"

She ran over and hugged him Bush was stunned into silence by her behaviour. He was dripping wet and shivering. As he stood on deck someone put a blanket round him. Destiny pointed to two people dressed in bright green

"These are the paramedics. They are just going to do a quick check to make sure you're all right. Then were going to go in the ambulance to the hospital."

"Of course I'm alright. I don't need any apothecary!" he replied stoically. Bush shivered.

The paramedics came over and one of them turned to Bush and began to explain the situation.

"We have to make sure you're alright. You might be in shock, have hypothermia and that river has some nasty stuff in it. We don't want you getting ill."

Bush begrudgingly let them check him out then hobbled into the back of the ambulance. Destiny accompanied him she and everyone else kept asking him weather he felt all right, and it was getting on his nerves.

* * *

In the A&E department Bush was feeling much more comfortable now had been given some dry clothes to wear, but he was quite unsure when they gave him injections and hooked him up to a 'drip'. All the way through Destiny was their explaining what was going on and what things were. When the doctor came in to check whether he was all right to go home Bush couldn't believe his eyes. He could have sworn the person standing in front of him was Hornblower. He was the same height, had the same face, his hair was shorter but other than that he was the spitting image. He had difficulty in stopping himself from showing his surprise, but if he could have a double logically Hornblower could have a double as well?

"Hello Mr…Bush I'm Doctor Hornblower, and yes I have heard all the jokes before. Now according to this…" He paused and looked up he had noticed Bush's wooden leg, "If you don't mind me asking how did you lose the leg?" he asked in a sympathetic voice.

"My names Captain Bush actually. I am…I was in the navy and I lost it in action," replied Bush.

"Apparently I had an ancestor who was in the navy in the late 1700's, early 1800's, that's how my family got their peerage. He won it when he got La Have to surrender. I only know that because I looked up my family's genealogy for a project," explained 'Doctor' Hornblower "My family even has some of his old letters and journals."

"I…am interested in anything navy related from that era," said Bush "is there any chance I could look at these letters and journals?"

Destiny who was listening to the conversation looked horrified.

"I'm sure the doctor doesn't want to go showing off the family heirlooms," interjected Destiny.

"Oh, I don't mind it would be my pleasure to show 'Captain' Bush here them. What else are they going to do other than sit around and gather dust," he replied "and I can give you a clean bill of health. You're free to leave. The nurse will bring you your clothes. It was nice meeting you, and here's my card. If you really want to look at those journals you can ring me on that number."

"Come on, and let's go," sighed Destiny, giving Bush look of resignation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 "Navigation for beginners"**

The Doctor felt very superior in his navy uniform as he made his way through the streets of Portsmouth. Fortunately he had chosen a dimension where Bush had not lost his leg so he did not have that to deal with that. Also the Bush from this dimension was in a French prison suffering from amnesia, which the Doctor had arranged so he would not be disturbed. He made his way to the inn where 'he' and his 'family' were staying; it was a place called 'the George' whom Captain Bush had told him was a good place to stay.

As he walked through the front door he was hit with a barrage of noise, two toddlers a boy and a girl both with brown curly hair were tearing around the entranceway playing what the Doctor supposed was a game of tag. Running down the staircase towards him came an average height girl with curly ginger hair. She could not have been more than sixteen years old.

"Mother! Thomas! Father's home," she called out up the stairs then rushed towards him and gave him a huge hug and exclaimed. "Oh, father I'm so glad your home!"

The Doctor was quite taken aback by the reception he had received. He stood their unable to say anything stunned into silence, which was rare occurrence.

"Why aren't you pleased to see me?" asked the girl looking at him quizzically.

"Of course I'm pleased to see you. Do I find yourself and everyone in good health?" asked the Doctor suddenly remembering how he should 'act'.

"Yes of course we are all well. Mother was vexed sorely when you didn't call in this morning. She was afraid something had gone amiss," she replied.

A sylphlike yet strong woman came down the stairs wearing a white dress with a pattern of blue flowers on it with a high waist, as was the fashion. She had long auburn hair in ringlets. When she caught sight of the Doctor her face lit up.

"Oh, William you are alright I feared the worst when you did not come this morning," she turned to the girl and said "Rosemary, stop crowding your father!"

Shooing her away then turned her attentions back to him. So the girl's name was Rosemary thought the Doctor I must remember that.

"Now dear tell me everything did you capture many prizes?" inquired the woman, for the Doctor had neglected to find out the names of his 'family' in his hasty preparations.

"Do you care about prizes more than me…my dear?" asked the Doctor hesitating slightly while he thought of the appropriate phrasing.

"Of course I care for you. Oh I have neglected my manners! You must be in need of nourishment," and before he could protest she turned to the innkeeper and said "Bring us a pot of coffee and something to eat, whatever you have available," then turned back to him. "You must be worn out come and sit down," she led him into the sitting room where there was a seat by the fire. The Doctor went to open his mouth to say something when she interrupted him. "Thomas has not come down because he is getting ready. I hope you have not forgotten it is his midshipman's exam today. I am so proud. I hope he will become a brave captain like his father." She paused for a second then asked "Are you well dear you don't seem your usual garrulous self today?"

The Doctor thought she doesn't know how right she was. Then he ventured to say something.

"Darling," he started but was interrupted by the innkeeper bringing in a tray containing a pot of hot coffee, two cups and two plates containing bread, cheese, cold pork and a little butter. The Doctor winced at the fare set before him. He didn't like coffee but he must bear it to keep up appearances.

"You were saying something William dear?" asked his 'wife' as she poured out the coffee. The younger children ran past nearly knocking the coffee out of her hand. She reprimanded them for there indiscretion "William, Evlyn cease this tomfoolery at once! You will do yourselves an injury!"

The Doctor chuckled and in good humour.

"Yes, belay that skylarking," although he welcomed the distraction from having to consume the meal put in front of him. If this is what he had to endure on land he was dreading having to eat ships fare.

Then into the room came a young man of he guessed no more than thirteen dressed smartly in a jacket, bright white shirt, blue britches and obviously his best silk stockings. He looked like a younger, brunette version of Bush and of his present incarnation thought the Doctor. The young man who the he assumed was 'Thomas' walked towards him then stopped and gave a salute which the Doctor in his ignorance returned without standing up.

"Good day father. I hope you are well? Do I look fitting enough for the exam? I know the buckles on the shoes are only pinchbeck, but mother would not let me buy the gold ones," asked Thomas.

"They would have be fools not to pass you. You will make a fine officer," replied the Doctor vehemently.

"And with your friend Captain Hornblower and his connection with Admiral Pellew. I am sure they will not refuse him," stated Mrs Bush who started fussing over Thomas bushing away invisible pieces of dirt.

"Now you must have some money for the coach. For you cannot walk there and arrive in a mess for your exam. Darling, of course you will give your son the money," said Mrs Bush although from the expression on her face it was less a request more an order. He quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out a Guinea and gave it to the boy.

* * *

Early the next morning the Doctor had made sure that he had stayed out all night so that he would not have to perform a 'certain' duty as a husband. He had some principals. He was sitting in stern of the ships jollyboat as they were called, strange name thought the Doctor. They were rowing him over to the _Nonsuch_. He hoped he had remembered all Bush had told him about Navy protocol. It would be eight bells of the forenoon watch. He got out the notepad where Bush had written down the instructions. The Doctor pondered as he read it he was going to have his work cut out with this ship. As the boat came up to the side of the _Nonsuch_, he could hear the bosons call. As soon as his feet touched the deck the call stopped, the marines presented arms and everyone doffed their hats. The Doctor felt a certain pride welling up inside him. He went to take a confident stroll towards where the officers were standing, but he was not yet used to the motion of the ship and nearly toppled over into an embarrassing heap. Fortunately he caught himself just in time - that stopped him from showing off until he got used to the movement of the ship. He saluted and made his way towards was his cabin. As he reached the top of the companionway his first Lieutenant or whom he assumed for the moment was his first Lieutenant, walked towards him.

"Are you well, sir? Do you want any help," he inquired.

The Doctor tried to think at how he should react to this question, like an actor playing a part he had to think like the character he portrayed so as not to give anything away.

"I am perfectly fine and, and I do not need your damn interference Mr-," the Doctor suddenly remembered he did not exactly know who it was he was talking to and thus his retort just fizzled away. He felt anxious to get to his cabin where he could sit down and have a break from playing this character. "Tell me if anything important happens."

When he finally reached his destination the Doctor sunk into the chair behind the large wooden desk near the gallery window. He sighed in resignation at the thought of carrying on this charade for any length of time. He thought he must spend some time practicing his navigation skills for it was not one of his strong points. He pulled out the map spreading it flat on the desk in front of him, placing objects such as an inkwell on the corners of the map to hold it down. He took out the dividers, compass, ruler and pencil then he placed them on the table. Someone had already marked where the position of the ship was now.

He sat there for moment thinking, and then he got out the notebook and began reading. He was concentrating so hard he didn't notice the time fly. When there was a knock at the door. He looked up quite annoyed that he had been disturbed yet knowing that it must be important.

"Come in," called out the Doctor quickly.

In walked the first lieutenant who saluted and waited expectantly.

"What was it you wanted?" asked the Doctor.

"If you please, sir. The Gunner's, Purser's, Boatswain's, and Carpenter's accounts need to be looked at and the logs checked. Also there's the matter of witnessing the punishments," he asked expectantly looking decidedly uncomfortable.

The Doctor thought this was a good time to play his 'part'.

"Do you presume to tell me my duties? Did you think I did not know what is required?" asked the Doctor trying to look offended.

"No, sir. I would no presume to tell you your duties I just-" he was interrupted before he could continue his protest.

"Then sir I would ask you to refrain from your fussing over my duties," said the Doctor and then as an afterthought. "Send in the gunner, purser, boatswain and carpenter then and we will see what is to be done."

The lieutenant left the cabin looking decidedly sheepish as the Doctor let a smug smile cross his face. He was going to enjoy this after all.

* * *

Meanwhile the crew were feeling very uneasy at the captain's unusual behaviour, and there had been gossip spreading round the lower decks that the captain was unwell. That he was distant and was neglecting his normal duties. They hoped that things would go back as they were and that whatever was causing this change in behaviour would end soon. One of them even commented that it was like he was a 'completely different' person.

hr

It was the afternoon watch; three bells to be exact. The Doctor felt confident enough to go for a stroll up on deck. He had been practicing his 'navigation' and felt he had got the hang of it. They were out at sea and the breeze was blowing favourably.

Mr Hurst turned to the Doctor and asked "Might I ask where we are headed, sir?"

"You certainly can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you an answer," the Doctor replied humorously.

* * *

It was three days later and the ship was floating in the midst of a thick fog, which had descended overnight. It was so thick the Doctor could barely see three feet in front of him, and he considered his eyesight to be impeccable. The whole ship seemed to creak incredibly loudly in the eerie silence of the morning watch. The Doctor checked his own pocket watch, seven thirty in the morning; he had been up for the past hour pacing up and down the deck. The sea was gently lapping up against the side of the _Nonsuch_ as a constant reminder that they were at sea. In the distance the Doctor thought he heard a low rumble, as if a cannon had been fired, yet no one else seemed to have noticed it. He stood still listening intently to see weather there would be another. He peered towards the direction he had last herd the noise. At that moment one of the lieutenants came aft.

"Mr Hurst's complements he says there's canon fire from starboard, sir."

"I know I can hear it to. I don't think there firing at us it's too far away," replied the Doctor.

"If we weren't in the middle of the ocean I would swear it was fire from shore batteries, sir," replied the lieutenant of whom the Doctor couldn't recall the name.

They both peered towards where the noise was coming from but it they could not make anything out.

"We will change course and head in the opposite direction to the 'alleged canon fire'" said the Doctor.

"Are you saying we should run away, sir?" asked the lieutenant impudently.

"No. We are just making a strategic withdrawal," replied the Doctor.

The look of shock and anger on the young mans face showed how he felt.

"But, sir you cannot act like a coward-," his sentence was cut short he saw the look in the Doctor's face and instantly backed down.

"No one, especially no inexperienced young lieutenant calls me a coward and tells me how to run my ship! If you ever speak such mutinous words again I will have you hanging from that yardarm so fast it will make your head spin. Do I make my self clear?"

"Aye aye, sir," replied the lieutenant shrinking back.

"And another thing you can tell the helmsman to alter course we're going to see what those canons are shooting at," said the Doctor pointing towards the quarterdeck.

"Aye, sir."

The _Nonsuch_ edged its way through the thick fog towards the sound of gunfire. The Doctor standing on the quarterdeck he rocked from one foot to another his hands gripped tightly behind his back anxiously waiting to see what they would find.

"Give me that glass," he snapped impatiently to his first lieutenant, taking the telescope and focusing it in the direction of the gunfire. He knew it was no good that he would see nothing yet he had to do something to stop this apprehension, "H'm. I think we had better beat to quarters, just to make sure were ready."

* * *

The Doctor considered his position. Maybe he ought to have checked what was going to happen to him, but it didn't do to know too much about your own destiny. That made him think. What had Destiny and Bush been up to? He hoped that nothing had gone amiss and that Destiny would make sure everything ran smoothly. He had been fortunate to find her. She was an ex-espionage agent. She may be a criminal on her own planet, falsely accused of coarse but she could always be counted on to do a job properly. He knew she had principals. They edged nearer to the noise everyone peered towards their invisible foe, hoping to catch a glimpse of some ship hopefully smaller than them. The Doctor herd a whistling sound fly past his left ear then a loud splash on the port side of the _Nonsuch_. He quickly calculated the trajectory of the shot estimating from where it had come from. If they were firing at them he must tack the ship so that the guns came to bear.

"About Ship! Helm a larboard!"

The Doctor smiled he loved using this nautical jargon. It made him sound like he was in charge of the situation.

"Handsomely now! Handsomely!"

The mist had started to thin improving the visibility, and by the time their guns came to bear they could see the batteries that lined the coast. The guns were now continually firing at them. As the came parallel with the first battery there was a loud clunk and then a large creak. They both did not sound good. The _Nonsuch_ heeled over to port slightly and a young midshipman came running towards the Doctor.

"We're stuck, sir! We've run aground, sir," he declared.

"I think that's obvious," replied the Doctor, "We can still take a shot at those batteries from here."

"But sir the force of the guns going off could cause us to heel over even more," said his worried first lieutenant. At that moment several shots came home just a couple of yards from where the Doctor was standing; this was getting to close for comfort.

"We are going to have to tow her out, see that it is done promptly," he said directing this 'order' towards Lieutenant Hurst.

"Aye, sir," Hurst replied instantly setting about arranging things, all the time the batteries were raining shot down at them.

The Doctor then noticed another ship sailing off into the distance he put the glass to his eye. It was flying American colours yet it did not look like an American ship. It was painted black with all the detail picked out in silver; a band of silver was also painted round the gun ports. The Doctor suddenly felt a cold chill as he recognised the person standing on the quarterdeck. He had wished they would not have to meet again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6 "An awkward encounter"**

The evening was drawing in quickly. Bush and Destiny sat on the bench watching the light fade over the Thames as the sky turned orangey red. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are we going back to the TARDIS or should we look for an Inn," asked Bush preparing to stand up.

"We will go back to the TARDIS, but first we shall get something to eat."

They stood up and began to stroll down the street the cool night air blowing Destiny's blonde curls across her face. Suddenly two figures dressed in black came walking in the opposite direction. Destiny recognised their uniforms. They were clearly Ba'ku stealth agents. If they caught she would surly be taken back to her planet and executed. She trembled at the thought.

"William, come we must hide," she hissed to Bush, pulling him into the shadows behind a wall.

"Why? What is it?"

"Shush! They'll hear you!"

They could hear footsteps approaching. Destiny held her breath. The footsteps got louder as the two dark figures approached. She could feel her hearts beating loudly and felt sure that everyone else could hear it to. Their pursuers stopped just next to where they were hiding. Destiny could hear everything they said.

"You were mistaken there's no one here."

"I could have sworn it was her. Remember she was the best agent in the service. Destiny cannot be trusted. If it gets out-,"

"That's enough of that kind of talk! Let's go!"

The two figures walked off into the night. Destiny let out a huge sigh of relief, but when she looked at her companion he had a scowl on his face.

"What's the matter," she asked.

"What was that about? They said you couldn't be trusted. What kind of agent were you?"

"I can explain! I was framed! I-I used to be a spy for my government but I found out something they didn't want anyone to know. So now I'm on the run. A fugitive until I can prove my innocence."

"How can I believe what you say is true?"

"Because the Doctor does," Destiny rested her hand on Bush's shoulder "and I am…special" she said looking straight into his deep blue eyes. "You can trust me. I give you my word of honour."

"Alright I believe you," he said after an awkward pause. "But what about our friends in black?"

"Well if they have traced me here they will probably discover the TARDIS soon. We had better move to another time and place."

She helped Bush up he was a little wobbly at first with his handicap.

"Where are we going then?"

"Oh! You'll see," said Destiny, inwardly though she was wondering where they were going herself.

All the way there Destiny kept to the shadows. She may be able to blend into the background but Bush couldn't. As they approached the TARDIS Destiny was especially cautious, someone maybe watching. Both made a dash to the TARDIS - well as fast a dash as they could - with Bush hobbling along. Once they were inside she slammed the door shut letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close!"

Destiny walked over to the central console. She pressed several random buttons. There was the familiar sound they were travelling through time, but to where and when Destiny had no idea.

* * *

Finally they arrived at their destination. Destiny looked over the TARDIS scanners.

"So where are we then," Bush asked looking at the same screen as Destiny.

"Let's just say we are in a time and place where you would be comfortable."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"We are in Chichester, in February of the year 1812," Destiny replied noting the change in Bush's expression.

He looked at the screen showing the surroundings of the TARDIS.

"I recognise this place! My mother and sisters live in a small farmhouse on the outskirts, and we are in the courtyard of my uncle's smithy."

"Well that's fortunate!"

"If that dates correct," said Bush pointing to the screen, "then we can stay at the farmhouse."

"Would you be there? You can't meet your past self it's against the rules. It causes a space time paradox or something like that."

"No 'I' wouldn't be there. I would be busy at the dockyard. They gave me a 'desk job' after I lost my leg," explained Bush looking pointing at his wooden leg. He looked at her weirdly then suddenly exclaimed, "Your eyes they just changed colour!"

Destiny glanced in the mirror her purple eyes stood out clearly against her pale skin.

"Don't be alarmed! My eye colour just changes depending on my mood," she explained placing her hand on his arm but he pushed her away.

"Get away from me! What kind of creature are you," shouted Bush backing away.

"Please! Don't be frightened! I-I can't help what I am," Destiny pleaded.

She was on the brink of crying the tears welling up her voice wavering. Bush opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. As he saw Destiny burst into tears his hostility melted away. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her feelings anymore. She was clearly upset. He had struck a nerve.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just was surprised, that's all."

He placed a comforting arm round her shoulder, although this physical contact made him feel extremely uneasy. Her sobbing slowed to the occasional sniffle she looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to frighten you it's just something I do. It's all part of my abilities."

"I suppose on your planet your eyes changing colour is normal?"

"No it isn't, I'm different you see. A Time Lord, but it wasn't the Doctor. I never saw this Time Lord's face but he told my parents, my adoptive parents that I was special and that I have great potential and should be protected. I have never really known who I really am."

She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. Bush sat awkwardly when she proceeded to hug him snivelling with her face in his shoulder.

"Now, now," he searched for and appropriate title, "Miss. Lets stop the crying. You gave me a tour of London so I will show you where I live," then he corrected himself, "lived."

Destiny looked up wiped away her tears.

"Really? But I have not anything appropriate to wear! We mustn't cause any cultural contamination. We're enough of an anachronism as it is."

"Its alright I will go to the farmhouse and 'borrow' some. I will sneak in and out no one will notice," replied Bush with a crafty half smile.

"Since when were you ever stealthy with that stump of wood you call a leg?"

"I can be stealthy if I want to, and anyway I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Will there be anyone at home?"

"Only my mother and youngest sister Lucy. My other sister Emily is married and does not live at the farmhouse."

"But if there are people at home won't they catch you?"

"Probably not," Bush's eyes looked sad although he clearly didn't show what he was feeling outwardly, "My mother has failing health. I know that later this year she will pass away," he sighed and looked down dejectedly.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm the one that should be sorry I wasn't there when-,"

"Come on cheer up you can see her again. Just borrow some of those garments for me."

"Maybe you ought to wear your uniform again?"

"Yes, of course I will just go and change."

He returned moments later back in his navy uniform.

"I believe that uniform flatters you," said Destiny admiringly.

"Thank you…Miss."

"Stop calling me that! Call me Destiny! On my planet we don't have titles like Miss. We just call each other by our names." She explained, "In fact calling me miss could be taken as an insult."

"Forgive me Destiny,"

"Now that's better. You should get going," she said herding him towards the door.

"I will be back shortly M-Destiny," he just stopped himself from calling her 'Miss' in time. "Good day!"

Bush went to walk out the door but Destiny stopped him.

"Wait I will come with you! If you can cause a distraction I will sneak into the room and get the clothes."

"But you don't know where it is, and how will you get in without anyone seeing you?"

"I didn't spend ten years in the Ba'ku stealth agency for nothing you know! And you forget I can melt into the background."

"H'm alright you can come. The room is at the top of the stairs on your right, but what kind of distraction do you want?"

"Use your imagination!"

* * *

When they approached the farmhouse Destiny suddenly disappeared, Bush looked around as he could hear her voice coming from thin air.

"Right, now I will meet you here behind the shed in ten minutes," she whispered.

He didn't know where she was.

"Alright?" he replied anyway, and made his way to the farmhouse door.

Now Bush had figured that his sister and mother would be too busy and wouldn't notice his appearance, but he was wrong. They caught him as he came through the door. He had to sit there enduring his sister reeling off the local gossip and his mother moaning about why he hadn't got married yet, and how she wanted a grandson. He finally managed to tear himself away and went out side to meet Destiny.

When he got to the shed she was sitting on the bench outside. Destiny was wearing his sister's dress, cloak and bonnet. The dress was white with a purple ribbon sash. Bush thought she looked beautiful. The dress combined with her blonde hair complemented her countenance completely. Her eyes had changed to a vibrant blue colour. Destiny smiled at his approach.

"You took your time?"

"Well when they get talking-," Bush started but was interrupted by a shout from the farmhouse door.

"William! Who's your lady friend? Don't keep her outside she'll catch cold!"

It was his sister Lucy making her way over to him her curly red hair bouncing up and down as she went.

"You never told us you had a guest with you. Why aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked, looking suspiciously at Destiny.

"Ah, Lucy his is-,"

"Miss Destiny Lee-Shore. It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss Bush. William has told me a lot about you," interrupted Destiny.

"Oh has he! I hope it has all been good?"

"Ha h'm, of course," replied Bush.

"William how on earth did you keep this young lady a secret? I am sure Mother would love to meet your lady friend."

"Let me explain," protested Bush looking first to Destiny then back to Lucy.

"Oh there is obviously nothing to explain brother dear. I assume you have come to in person to inform us of your engagement."

"You don't understand we-," but before Destiny could continue Lucy interrupted again.

"Maybe mother will get her wish and see you wed before she reaches the end of her life?" She motioned them towards the house. "Come inside, you will catch your death standing out here."

"Maybe we should play along," Destiny whispered to him.

"You don't know what my family are like. They will have me married with children before you can say kiss my hand."

"We will be gone shortly. So it will do no harm to go along with it for a while, if it helps your mother die with an easy conscience."

* * *

They followed Lucy inside. The farmhouse was quite small dimly lit and rather dusty. Bush bent forward so that he wouldn't bang his head on the beams. They were led down the hall and through an old oak door on the right. They entered the dayroom, its windows looking out onto the 'garden' at the back of the house. Destiny spotted a tall, thin, frail grey-haired old lady sitting in a high back chair by the fire. The lady was wearing a dusty brown dress and her hair was tied up in a bun. As the approached Lucy introduced them.

"Mama, William has a lady friend with him. I have brought them in so you can meet her."

"William. My Will has a lady friend this indeed is a happy occasion! Are congratulations in order," asked the frail old lady expectantly.

She could tell that she had once been a powerful and beautiful woman. Bush went to answer but Destiny interrupted him.

"Yes. We are to be married. William proposed to me only yesterday on the way down here," said Destiny taking his arm and looking up into his eyes, playing the part of the devoted fiancée perfectly. She could see the shock in his eyes.

"What is your name young lady?"

"Miss Destiny Lee-shore, Ma'am," she replied.

"Very nice to meet you Miss Shore," she turned to Bush, "William why did you not tell me about this young lady before?"

"We only met a week ago," Bush protested. Both his mother and sister gave him a strange look.

"That was a very short courtship! You are not in any trouble are you?" asked 'Mrs Bush'.

"Certainly not, I would not get such a…lovely young lady in trouble," spluttered Bush looking offended that such a thing should be suggested.

"Good!" came the curt reply from Mrs Bush.

"Now do you have a place to stay dear? Because I insist that you stay here, for we will be family soon." She tuned to Bush's sister.

"Lucy, have the guest bedroom made up for Miss Shore."

"I will see to it at once Mama," Lucy replied swiftly leaving the room.

"And I will expect you both to be present at dinner. William, do not neglect to wash your hands before you come down to eat dear!"

"Certainly mother as you wish," he replied giving a bow while slowly edging towards the door.

"You may leave," said Mrs Bush looking slightly offended at her son's reluctance to stay.

* * *

Later Lucy approached Bush.

"May we speak privately?"

"Why certainly. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Mother wishes to know."

"Oh I see."

"Mother wishes to know is this Miss Shore a woman of-,"

"Of property? Of a good name? I have been waiting for when you were going to ask me that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"William, stop playing around. Tell me!"

"She is an orphan if you must know."

"An orphan. Are you quite well? You get engaged to a girl with no property no name! William Robert Bush you are a fool if you persist in this attachment," shouted Lucy storming out of the room.

He stood there thinking if only she knew the truth. If his sister knew that Destiny was an alien he wasn't sure how she would react.

* * *

Meanwhile Mrs Bush had caught Destiny and was proceeding to bombard her with questions.

"Now dear," Mrs Bush began her intense blue eyes staring straight at Destiny, as if she were searching for any hint of a lie.

"I will ask you this question only once. Its not that I do not trust my son you understand. I just fear for your welfare, and worry about your hastiness."

"Whatever do you-,"

"Don't interrupt me child! Now has my William got you in to trouble? Do not be afraid of tell me. I will not think of you any less because of it."

There was an awkward silence Destiny felt extremely uncomfortable. It was like some kind of interrogation but she had no lawyer to advise her as to what to say. She swallowed hard it was strangely difficult to deny even though she knew it wasn't true.

"No of course not! I am offended that you would even consider such a thing!"

"Please forgive me I did not mean to vex you. I only wish to ensure your happiness."

"Well I am appalled that such a thought even crossed your mind! I will now take my leave and prepare for dinner," replied Destiny standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Every minute the _Nonsuch_ was stuck on the sandbank under the battery it was pounded by shot, and every shot that came home helped turn the ship into splinters. The Doctor could see the boat crews pulling with all their might to try to drag the ship off the sand bank, but even if they succeeded she had so many holes in her that there was still the possibility that it would sink. As the Doctor stood there on deck he could feel what was going to happen. Then he saw it the 'American' ship had tacked and was now heading towards them. The other ship let their guns come to bear, than bolts of light shot out from where there should be the normal kind of canon. The ship hit their targets. The batteries exploded in a cloud of dust, fire and rubble.

Mr Hurst appeared beside the Doctor.

"Did you see that, sir? Its remarkable, never seen anything like it before, sir," exclaimed Hurst.

"I doubt you have lieutenant but it is no marvel or miracle. It is obviously some new technology."

"If that's a new technology I rather fancy we should obtain as much information on it as possible, sir."

* * *

Dinner was a very awkward affair. They all sat round the table Bush, Destiny, Lucy and Mrs Bush. The room was deathly silent. Destiny could hear the clock ticking in the background. The meal laid out before them was rather meagre. It didn't look in the least bit appetising. It was grey and dull just like the house and its inhabitants. Lucy kept giving Destiny the most evil of looks as she sat opposite her at the table.

Destiny did not know much about earth customs when it came to eating. She knew the custom on Ba'ku but these humans seemed to have a different etiquette. She picked up the bowl of soup, lifted it to her lips and proceeded to drink the grey concoction. Her fellow guests looked at her as if she had just done something horrific. Feeling rather self-conscious and suspecting she had broken some kind of rule Destiny placed the bowl back on the table and wiped her mouth on the tablecloth. She looked expectantly at Bush who was cringing every time Destiny presumed she made a mistake.

"Excuse me, dear but do they not have spoons or napkins where you come from," asked Mrs Bush.

For a moment Destiny thought that the old woman knew that she was not from earth but soon realised that the statement was made quite innocently.

"Did I do something wrong?" inquired Destiny looking pleadingly at Bush for confirmation of her blunder.

"It's not proper to drink the soup out of the bowl like that," he explained picking up some metal utensil, which was rounded at one end, and placed it in her hand, "You have to use a spoon."

Destiny looked around at the faces staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-I," she noticed Mrs Bush had a frown on her face and was looking disapprovingly towards her. "I-I'm sorry. Please excuse me I have a headache."

Destiny rushed out of the room.

Bush stood up to follow Destiny but as he reached the door he heard his mothers voice call after him.

"That girl is trouble! A foolish simpleton! I do not approve of her!"

He walked out of the room ignoring his mothers scolding words ordering him to stay where he was. He followed the sound of Destiny's footsteps as she ran up the stairs. It was quite an effort for him to get up the steps with his impediment. He heard the door slam as he hobbled across the landing. Bush stood at the door from inside he could hear sobbing. He knocked gently on the door.

"Go away!"

Undeterred Bush knocked again.

"It's me. Are you well?"

The sobbing abated and turned into a kind of sniffle. He heard footsteps approaching and Destiny opened the door.

"You had better come in."

Bush suddenly flushed red. He wanted to talk to her but it just wasn't right for him to enter a young lady's bedroom. As if she could read his mind she answered his question.

"It's alright. I am fully dressed and I know you would not take advantage of me. So I doubt anyone would take exception to your presence in my room."

"I'm sure my mother would have something to say about t-," before he could finish Destiny grabbed Bush by his lapels and yanked him inside. She the slammed the door shut.

"Now I have made your decision for you!"

She looked at him defiantly. He could see her eyes were still wet with tears from when she had been crying.

"Why did you run out like that?"

"Why? Wasn't that obvious? I made a complete fool of myself!"

"No you didn't. Anyone can make mistakes while under the disconcerting gaze of my mother and sister."

"On Ba'ku we don't have spoons. We eat everything with out fingers and the messier you eat the more you show you enjoy the meal. It is considered a complement to the host," she explained, "I do not know of your customs."

"Well there's your excuse. As an alien you had no way of knowing what was acceptable. Next time though maybe you aught to ask me what is appropriate behaviour at the meal table."

Destiny hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Bush stood there rather stiffly. He didn't quite know what to do or why this girl was thanking him.

"Is this another Ba'ku custom?"

She looked up at him with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You could say that."

Suddenly Lieutenant Bush thought he heard a sound at the door. He gestured to Destiny that he thought someone was outside. She let go her embrace and softly tiptoed over to the door. Her hand hovered over the door handle.

"One, two, three," she mouthed silently and then quickly opened the door.

Tumbling in came Lucy. She had obviously been listening at the keyhole and tumbled into the room. Lucy hastily stood up and brushed herself down. Bush confronted her.

"What were you doing prying into my conversation?"

"It was for your own good," she replied indignantly.

"How much did you hear," asked Destiny.

"Enough," she replied. "Alien indeed! Next you will be telling me you come from the future."

"Actually-," started Bush but he was interrupted by Destiny.

"You cannot breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Come on Destiny. No one would believe her anyway."

"You can't threaten me you jezebel!" Declared Lucy, she slapped Destiny across the face. She held her cheek where there was a red mark where Lucy had struck her.

"What was that for? I have not done anything to you!"

"You are a-," but Lucy did not finish her sentence. Instead she stood there her mouth opening and shutting like some fish and pointing at Destiny.

"What?"

Bush passed her the hand mirror that was on the dressing table. Destiny looked at her reflection. He eyes had turned orange.

"I must have discovered a new emotion. My eyes have never turned orange before," she exclaimed.

"I think we had better leave before anything else happens," said Bush taking the mirror off of Destiny and replacing it back on the desk.

Destiny picked up the bonnet that was lying on the bed and put it on. She hoped it might hide her appearance and exited the room with Bush, leaving Lucy standing there with a shocked expression her face.

* * *

They rushed down the stairs and out of the front door into the twilight of the evening. The sun as just setting and there was an orange glow around the landscape. The pair hurried towards where the TARDIS had landed. They entered the machine. It was just as they had left it.

"Maybe we aught to stay in the TARDIS for a while," suggested Bush.

"That might be the safest option," she replied sitting down abruptly in one of the ornate chairs scattered around the room.

"But that little encounter explains a lot."

He sat down in the chair next to Destiny.

"What does it explain?"

"I received a rather odd letter from my sister about a fortnight before I joined the Nonsuch. Now it all makes sense. Before I couldn't figure out what she was getting so upset about."

"I think she may be traumatised after our little escapade."

"If our adventure has been so successful, I wonder how the Doctor is getting on?"

"He's probably having the time of his life."

"The arrogant fool has probably been captured by now."

"He's not as stupid as you think. That eccentric fellow you saw is just a front. He may appear to be rather spontaneous, but he is actually very calculating."

"I will believe it when I see it."

"Maybe we aught to go and see if the Doctor is alright? He might have got himself into some trouble."

"What about the confusion of their being two of me?"

"Technically it's three of you but we will be able to risk it."

"How are we supposed to find him?"

"He has a homing device. The TARDIS will lock onto the signal and take us right to him."

Destiny got up and walked over to the consol. Her eyes searched the panel for the right button. Bush got up and stood by her, he looked over Destiny's shoulder at the panel.

"We want the blue triangle button with a gold symbol on it."

* * *

Without the batteries devastating fire the attempt to pull the ship off of the sandbank progressed much more successfully and the crew had time to set about repairing the ship. The Doctor could see the black ship waiting just a short way from their position as if keeping any eye on them. As he peered through the telescope he could read the name of the ship inscribed in silver 'The Ebony Rose'. He knew that the ship was lingering not because it was concerned with helping the Nonsuch out of its current predicament but because the captain was curious. That was one of Captain Jo Padnelle's faults, curiosity. The Doctor wondered why such a successful galactic pirate was here, on earth, at this particular time and place.

The Doctor felt the Nonsuch jerk forward; this action was accompanied by a large groan from the timbers and a splash as it hit the water. A large cheer went up amongst the crew. The Doctor turned to his first lieutenant.

"How are the repairs going?"

"Most of the holes have been plugged and the jury masts are being set as we speak, sir."

"Good. We will need all the speed we can get if we are to escape the clutches of that pirate over there."

"It's a pirate ship? It would make a grand prize, sir."

"It is clearly a pirate ship and they're after blood."

"Why are we running then, sir?"

"Are you a masochist Mr Hurst? You saw what that ship did to those batteries. You know what kind of condition this vessel is in. We would not stand a chance!"

"Aye, sir," said Hurst looking rather disappointed.

"Why don't you stop questioning my orders and see to it that we are in a fit state to sail."

"Aye, sir," replied the lieutenant going over to check on some repair or other.

The Doctor decided he would have to be cautious when it came to dealing with The Ebony Rose. The ship clearly had a large complement of photon cannons and he knew the ship would be crewed by only the best cutthroats and mercenaries Captain Jo could find.

* * *

The TARDIS jolted to a sudden stop. Destiny and Bush looked at the panel in front of them. It indicated that they had reached their destination. She walked over to the door of the TARDIS and cautiously opened the door sticking her head out to see what was outside. She was met by the barrel of a musket pointed at her head. She quickly pulled her head back in and slammed the door shut.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing. Just a load of men dressed in red pointing loaded muskets at me, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I'm more sure than sure."

Bush walked over to the door and Destiny moved out of his way. He slowly opened the door just wide enough to put his head out. They heard a familiar voice shout.

"Hold your fire!" and the door was pulled fully open. Standing in front of them was the Doctor, "Nice of you to drop in."

* * *

The Doctor was just about to give the order to set sail and attempt to make a dash past The Ebony Rose when to his astonishment what should appear on his ship but the TARDIS. Mr Hurst slightly overreacted at this 'sorcery' and ordered the marines to surround the TARDIS.

"Mr Hurst, would you kindly restrain yourself from pre-empting my orders."

"But it is something evil, for sure, sir."

The door of the TARDIS opened slightly and Destiny looked out. The marines raised their muskets ready to fire. Her face quickly disappeared back inside and the door slammed shut.

"Mr Hurst, I do not agree with your damn superstition!"

The Doctor looked over at the TARDIS. The door opened again this time he intervened.

"Hold your fire!" he walked over to the TARDIS much to the apprehension of his first lieutenant. He pushed the door open and said, "Nice of you to drop in."

hr

"What have you done to my ship," shouted Bush, when he surveyed the state of the _Nonsuch_.

"We had a little trouble," said the Doctor flippantly, "Would you mind stepping out and reassuring Mr Hurst that this is not some kind of apparition?"

Bush and Destiny slowly exited the TARDIS. The Doctor had to stifle a laugh when he saw the reaction on the crew's faces.

"What are you all staring at," proclaimed Destiny to the assembled onlookers.

The marines were just as confused as everyone else and didn't quite know whether to resume their offensive position or not. Mr Hurst was looking from the Doctor to Bush and back again. He appeared to be not only in shock but also in a state of indecision.

"I leave you alone with my ship and this is what happens!"

"I left you with the TARDIS as collateral didn't I?"

The first lieutenant stared with disbelief at the scene before him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen but which of you is the proper captain?"

Destiny deigned to clarify things for the lieutenant.

"This is the Doctor a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey," she said indicating the Doctor, "and this is Captain Bush, but he's not your captain. He's from another dimension where at this point in time he would be dead."

"Eh?"

"But he is a proper captain. Does that make things a bit clearer?"

"As clear as mud, madam."

"Don't call me madam! My name is Destiny and that is what you should call me! Will this primitive, chauvinistic planet never learn?" exclaimed Destiny.

The lieutenant cowered away from the enraged Ba'Kuan. The Doctor interrupted Destiny's little tantrum. "We seem to have got ourselves into a mess. I suggest we sit down and calmly discuss things like adults."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 "Explanations"**

"I would invite you to talk in my cabin, but it seems to have sustained some minor damage so we will have to find another venue," said the Doctor calmly.

"It's my cabin," said Bush looking a little miffed.

"Ownership, it's all relative."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"What about the TARDIS," suggested Destiny.

"That will provide an adequate location for our discussion. Mr Hurst would you kindly follow me," said the Doctor with a flourish indicating the door.

"In there? Will we all fit? Won't it be a trifle cramped?"

"It's bigger than you think, now would you care to enter. Mr Bush maybe if you designed to take the initiative and go first?"

"I wish you wouldn't tell me what to do Doctor," snapped Bush angrily opening the door to the TARDIS and taking a step into its interior.

* * *

As Lt Hurst entered the TARDIS and the impact of the difference between what he was expecting and what he actually saw caught up with his senses, his jaw dropped.

"Well, damn my eyes if it ain't bigger on the inside then out!"

"How very perceptive of you," commented Destiny sarcastically as she made her way past the stunned officer and down the stairs, "talk about state the obvious!"

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it. It's all a dream or a trick of some kind."

"Pull yourself together man! Are you an officer of the king's navy or a cowardly frog," reprimanded Bush as if it was a perfectly normal thing to find oneself in an alien time machine.

"A-aye, sir," replied Hurst rather timidly.

"Tea?"

"What?"

"Do you want a cup of tea? The TARDIS makes a rather splendid brew," proclaimed the Doctor.

"No thank you…sir."

"There's no need for 'sir's' here young man just call me Doctor."

"Well Doctor I would like to know what's going on here 'coz I don't like it. It smacks of magic to me."

"And indeed it would do if you did not know all the facts and wouldn't we all like to understand what's going on in the universe," the Doctor spun round quickly to face the startled lieutenant, "Now I suggest you take that ship of yours and you get away from here as fast as possible," the Doctors demeanour suddenly changed he was no longer his playful self, "because if you don't that 'pirate' ship will sink you before you can say Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster. It is armed with phase variant force cannons that could rip through a starship's shields so don't go trying to play the hero."

'_Ping!'_

"Doctor," said Destiny.

'_Ping!'_

"Doctor!"

"What?"

'_Ping!'_

"I think you had better take a look at this. What does it mean?"

'_Ping!'_

"Oh dear…" the Doctor pulled one of the leavers on the central console and a holographic screen full of writing in some language she didn't understand flashed down the screen at a fast pace.

"Oh dear? What does that mean?"

"It means my dear that there is a time rift approaching us," he turned to her, "It seems my 'interfering' has had some side effects I didn't account for, it's a chain reaction you see."

She didn't quite see, but wasn't about to ask and look stupid in front of the others, leaving that to Bush or Hurst thought Destiny. The Doctor suddenly started pacing up and down furiously while muttering to himself.

"Is he quite sane, sir?" Lieutenant Hurst whispered to Bush.

"Honestly, I don't know. He-,"

"Ah ha," shouted the Doctor suddenly leaping up, holding one hand in the air pointing to the ceiling in a gesture of triumph, startling everyone, "It so clear now. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Maybe if you tried thinking you'd have ideas more often," said Destiny sarcastically.

"Please child this is no time for facetiousness we have work to do!"

* * *

Having long since left the _Nonsuch_ in Lieutenant Hurst's fairly capable hands and were now travelling through the time vortex in the TARDIS.

"All we have to do is put everything right again," explained the Doctor.

"I don't see that him," Destiny pointed to Bush, "remembering anything or not would make any difference."

"I agree is this really necessary?"

"I can not be sure whether it would have an affect either way and I'm not about to jeopardise the continuum on a maybe," the Doctor paused and sighed looking down at his shoes then back up at the two curious faces peering back at him, "I'm sorry but some thing's just have to be done."

"Will it hurt?"

"Oh, no, no, no. It's painless. All you have to do is sit there everything you've experienced will be to you only a dream and as time goes on your mind will find ways to rationalise answers for your experience."

The Doctor took out a small device from his pocket. It was about the size of his hand with a lens of some kind in one side. It was made of some smooth, shiny black substance and had several buttons along the side. He held the device up in front of him the lens facing towards Bush.

"Now look into the lens, that's it," there was a bright blinding flash, "1, 2, 3…"

The Doctors voice gradually faded into the distance. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

The next thing Bush knew he was opening his eyes experimentally. He quickly scanned the room. It seemed he was lying in a bed in some kind of infirmary.

He called out.

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?"

A nurse approached him she looked the spitting image of Destiny.

"You're awake at last."

"Yes. Er… Destiny where's the Doctor? Where am I?"

"Excuse me, sir but you mistake me for someone else. You are in the makeshift infirmary in La Havre. There was an explosion. You were found badly injured and unconscious we presumed you must have been blown clear by the blast."

"The blast? W-w-what are you talking about?"

"You must have had a bigger bump on your head than we thought. We couldn't find any identification on you. What is your name? Is there anyone we should contact?"

"Well I-I-I… err? I can't remember. I don't know who I am," exclaimed Bush.

He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain went through him and he lay back down again.

"It will come back to you soon you just need your rest. The doctor will be round to see you soon," she winked at him and for a moment he thought he saw a tinge of purple in her green eyes.

He went to speak, but she had already blown out the candle on the small table beside him and was off to see another patient. He suddenly felt really drowsy and his eyelids felt heavy as he sunk into his bed, into unconsciousness.

**The End**


End file.
